bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Jones
Appearance In short, no one really knows what Lizzy’s appearance is, since she changes it so often. Originally, she was a short scrawny girl, with dry and ill kept brown hair that seemed unbrushable, but she hasn’t used that form since she was a child. Only those who knew her from before she unlocked her fullbring can really say they knew what she looked like, and even then they wouldn't be able to place her in a crowd now, since there's no way to discern how she might have matured. Although despite being able to become anyone she wants at any time, Liz does have a few set ‘lives’ and personas that she’s crafted over time. To go with these, are a few select appearances that she often returns to. They make it simpler to keep relationships and be recognized by those she considers her friends, while still giving her a large amount of Felibility. If not on a job, she'll often resort to one of these persona. The first is that of a large black woman. She’s of medium height but seems a tad shorter due to her round figure. Her hair is often black, long and curled, and she'll make sure to wear a moderate amount of make up. The second is the appearance of your average Japanese school girl, black hair, slim figure, short when compared to those in other countries. She tends to act rather shy and reserved in this form, and finds it fun to wear a simple school uniform. Lastly, she enjoys transforming into a relatively tall woman, with wavy brown hair and a figure very similar to her friend Aeveen’s. This is the form she'll take when out looking for men and a good time. Lizzy isn’t limited to those appearances though, and she can take on the form of anyone she’s seen before or can imagine, with limitations of gender and human potential. Personality Lizzy was always into drama when growing up, and to her benefit, she got to learn from one of the best in that field, Aeveen. It’s gotten to the point where it’s hard to tell what the real Lizzy is like, through all her changes in appearance and personality changes. To this extent, Lizzy’s personality might as well just be considered her love for being no one and everyone at the same time. In being able to swap who she is at a moments notice and not have to worry about the consequences from anyone. In this regard, she’s a rather care free girl. She doesn’t take much of anything too seriously, and even on her assignments she’ll always try to find a way to have fun. That being said, she is incredibly loyal and protective to towards those she cares for. The kids she grew up with in the Orphanage and her teacher Aeveen especially. Her constantly changing personality/appearance means that it’s hard to get to know her well enough to have such a bond, but if someone does develop one, then it’s unlikely she’d ever let them go. Once known well it enough, it's easy to see through her acting and view the fun loving girl underneath. Growing up, Liz took to Aeveen’s ideas that men are but tools like a child to sweets, but she’s not quite as passionate about them as her teacher. She won’t abuse their desires to further her own, unless of course she has an order to. Really, Lizzy just enjoys acting, and seeing how far she can twist people. She finds it to be a fun test of her skill, and how well she can convince people of her persona's reality. Likes Dislikes History TBD Powers and Abilities * Master Actor: With it being the primary focus for her entire life, Liz has reached the point where she can take on just about any role she wants, with any tone, voice and appearance. * Expert Spy: In her work for the Red Hawk, Liz has applied the previous skill a countless number of times over several years. She’s working in most parts of the world, primarily infiltrating organizations that were targeted by her group. * Adept Markswoman: Although combat and assassination is not her focus as it is for others in the Red Hawk, Liz is still proficient a relatively accurate when using assault rifles, SMGs or pistols, whether reishi based or ballistic. Fullbring Would I lie to you? Lizzy’s Fullbring is a circular make up mirror that she carries around in her pocket. It's got an ornate top, with a silver flower pattern covering the metal shell. Inside it hides a tiny blade for practical uses and the mirror itself. To use it, she must be looking into the mirror. When released, the object itself doesn’t change, but whatever form she envisions in the mirror will become her appearance. It’s only limitations in that regard are that she must be female and remain within the confines of human potential. She'll stay in whatever form she puts on until she changes it again with her time limit. Her technical DNA never changes, but with her fullbring's power, all outward appearances can change drastically, including her voice, height, skin colour and muscle tone. She currently has no Fullbring ‘abilities or manipulations’ for combat. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.